Almas del Ocaso
by Shelfu
Summary: Después de que Midna retornara a su hogar el héroe elegido por las Diosas sufre las consecuencias de una maldición. La princesa Zelda hace todo lo que está en sus manos para sanarlo, sin pensar que la vida de ambos cambiaría abruptamente al estar expuestos el uno al otro. Especial 30 años de TloZ [ZeLink - Lemmon]
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Nintendo.**

 **Advertencia: Este fanfic contiene Lemmon.**

 **Aclaraciones previas: Este Fanfic corresponde a un especial de los 30 años de TloZ que estuve elaborando pero no pude terminar a tiempo. Originalmente era un oneshot bastante largo, pero decidí dividirlo en dos partes (la cual la segunda aún no está escrita), porque he tenido poco tiempo para poder escribir. Aclaro aquí y ahora que lo venía preparando hace algún tiempo paralelamente a mi fic recuerdos de papel, el cuál no he dejado de lado, y tiene mayor prioridad. Está orientado en el mundo de Twilight Princess (por el lanzamiento de TP HD).**

 **Las cursivas son recuerdos.**

 **Almas del Ocaso: Capitulo I.**

El sol golpeaba inclemente en aquel día carente de nubes, haciendo que la arena se calentara aún más, sintiendo el calor abrasante bajo las suelas de sus botas. El escaso viento que circulaba por el árido clima era sofocado por aquellas oleadas de arenilla que escocían los ojos y la nariz, haciendo dificultosa la respiración y la vista.

Llevaban varios minutos caminando a través de la estructura del patíbulo del desierto a paso lento y quedo, tratando de asimilar lo que había ocurrido hace solo un instante atrás. Midna se había marchado y esta vez con la dolorosa premisa de no verlos jamás, puesto que con una mortífera lágrima había destruido el espejo del crepúsculo que conectaba ambos mundos y siendo el único enlace existente, creando la abismal distancia que no podrían acortar nunca más. El caballero de la luz siempre había sido un hombre silencioso e introvertido, pero a raíz de la pérdida de su gran amiga y compañera, lo estaba siendo aún más. No había pronunciado palabra desde que ella desapareció a través del portal que la llevaría a su mundo, sólo había seguido sus pasos silentemente, como una sombra autómata y desprovista de emociones, tenía la cabeza gacha perdida en la arena, arrastraba los pies como una marioneta carente de vida, desgarbado, ido.

Al salir de la estructura transitaron unos cuantos metros hacia el carromato real que los había transportado desde el castillo de Hyrule hasta el desierto gerudo. Zelda giró sobre sus propios pasos buscando preocupada con su mirada cristalina aquellos orbes despojados de su brillo natural al sentir la permanente ausencia de la princesa del crepúsculo. Link no se inmutaba en lo absoluto, y temblaba como una hoja azotada por un vendaval.

-¿Link? - La princesa le habló suave como quien trata con un niño herido. Al no recibir ni siquiera un indicio, levantó su mano enguantada para tocar el rostro del muchacho y grande fue su sorpresa al percibir el enorme calor que le transmitió el tacto con el joven aún con su extremidad cubierta por la tela, evidenciando un estado febril avanzado que rayaba en el delirio - Por las Diosas...

Haciendo acopio de su limitada fuerza física, la doncella pasó uno de los brazos del guerrero a través de sus hombros para ayudarlo a llegar al carromato y con el otro agarró fuertemente su cintura, el chofer quien no era más que un guardia de palacio corrió a socorrer a su dama y al muchacho al notar que se acercaban con mucha dificultad, mientras el caballero parecía desvanecerse como la misma arena entre los dedos. Una vez dentro del transporte ambos ayudaron al joven a tenderse sobre uno de los asientos laterales del carruaje, la princesa dio la orden de ir a toda velocidad hacia la ciudadela para atender a Link, mientras ella haría lo que pudiese camino al castillo. El calor en el desierto era cada vez más insoportable y eso era precisamente lo peor para una fiebre tan alta. Con sumo cuidado y dejando de lado todo rastro de decoro, la muchacha comenzó a desvestir al héroe quien simulaba ser un manipulable muñeco de trapo, cada músculo de su anatomía hervía a una temperatura preocupante, haciéndolo jadear y quejarse mientras su frente y todo su cuerpo se perlaban de sudor. Tratando de respetar al máximo la intimidad del paladín, Zelda decidió dejarlo solo con los pantalones de algodón que solía llevar bajo su sayo, su tórax subía y bajaba a un ritmo irregular y dificultoso, mientras el muchacho murmuraba cosas sin sentido entre delirios y sueños febriles.

Recordando de golpe que guardaba una cantimplora bajo el otro asiento lateral, la princesa buscó temblorosa el objeto, rasgó parte de la tela de su vestido y la humedeció para posteriormente poner la compresa fría en la frente del guerrero, afortunadamente el agua conservaba algo de su frescor y podría aliviar al joven al menos momentáneamente. Con sumo cuidado incorporó la cabeza del héroe entre su brazo izquierdo y vertió despacio algo de líquido en su boca, y si bien en un principio derramó la mayor parte, al final pudo dar un par de tragos antes de girar su cabeza en un espasmo muscular. Puso las manos en el pecho de Link al tiempo que percibía una magia muy poderosa y sumamente oscura arremolinándose en su interior, que lo estaba dominando poco a poco y causando todos aquellos signos, como una maldición que bullía a través de sus venas, consumiéndolo como una vela sometida a una gran llama.

-Por favor, aguanta... - la princesa de la luz se arrodilló como pudo en el suelo del carruaje, cruzando sus manos en una plegaria muda hacia las deidades. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al imaginar un fatídico destino para quien había entregado tanto de su vida al servicio del reino, y de ella misma. Él merecía vivir lo suficiente como para cumplir sus sueños y disfrutar de lo que la victoria le trajese.

-Farore no abandones a tu protegido... - murmuró la chica con voz quebrada - Din dale fuerzas para enfrentar su estado, Nayru permíteme ayudarle...

Entre oraciones hacia las diosas y un arduo trabajo para impedir que la temperatura del caballero siguiese subiendo, cambiando compresas cada diez minutos y tratando de mantenerlo hidratado en lo posible, el agua de la cantimplora terminó por agotarse cuando faltaban pocas millas para salir del desierto. Desesperada, la princesa trató de invocar magia elemental, una rama en la que era absolutamente novata e inexperta. Tras varios intentos la princesa se rindió, pues era muy difícil invocar agua o hielo sin tener el entrenamiento previo adecuado. Cambiando de idea, puso nuevamente las manos sobre el pecho de Link, quien seguía jadeando con dificultad en medio de sueños confusos y murmullos ininteligibles. Invocando su magia sagrada, la princesa comenzó a inspeccionar aquella extraña presencia que perturbaba al guerrero desde lo más profundo de su ser.

En su mente vio tortuosas imágenes de aguerridas batallas, sangre amiga y enemiga, la forma de lobo del guerrero que parecía luchar con un instinto salvaje y primitivo. Vio a una muchacha rubia de cabello corto sonriéndole, a Midna despidiéndose con un profundo manto de tristeza, a Ganondorf usurpando el trono que le pertenecía... pero lo que más parecía remover la conciencia del héroe era el recuerdo de él peleando contra la imagen de la princesa, poseída por el rey del mal cual títere despojado de emociones. Atemorizada ante su propia imagen manipulada por las fuerzas del rey gerudo, la princesa quitó rápidamente las manos del pecho de Link y comenzó a sudar frío. La lucha interna que parecía tener el héroe eran más bien los resquicios de oscuridad que penetraban su alma y lo dejaban a merced de la incertidumbre, al igual que los horribles recuerdos acumulados en su travesía.

Tragando grueso, la princesa se acercó nuevamente al guerrero, tocando su ardiente mejilla y apartando un mechón húmedo de su frente.

-Así como tú me salvaste... No permitiré que nada te suceda.

...

* * *

...

Antes de abrir los ojos pudo sentir un peculiar aroma a duraznos recorrer su sentido del olfato, era un olor familiar que le daba una agradable sensación de cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, y a la vez era tan ajeno a él que lo hacía sentir como un extraño ante tal sublime emoción. Lo había olfateado por primera vez al conocer a la princesa de Hyrule luego de escapar en su forma de lobo gracias a Midna, pero cuando más había impregnado su alma y sus sentidos había sido cuando la misma soberana del reino compartió su montura y se unió a él en la batalla contra Ganondorf, a campo abierto, mostrando su increíble habilidad con el arco. El viento que soplaba a través de las hebras de cabello de la princesa mientras galopaba llenaban su alma y su corazón, alentando su coraje inherente en su marca de la trifuerza, queriendo proteger a su pueblo, a sus amigos, al reino... y a ella.

Se removió incómodo entre las sábanas ante aquella emoción que parecía expandirse de tal forma que no le cabía en el pecho. Fue ahí cuando notó que estaba en un mullido colchón, bajo las telas más suaves que había sentido jamás. Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse en una habitación que nunca había visto, abrumadoramente elegante y espaciosa, probablemente perteneciente a un integrante de familia de noble cuna. Se incorporó tratando de ver mejor a su alrededor y un paño húmedo cayó desde su cabeza hacia su regazo, confundido tocó su frente notando que padecía una leve fiebre.

Una silueta se removió a través de los doseles de la cama haciendo que de forma instintiva el caballero llevase una mano hasta su inexistente espada maestra. Preocupado miró hacia todos lados buscando con ansiedad tan importante reliquia.

-No te muevas demasiado, no debes aprovecharte de tu momentánea mejoría - Conocía la voz que le habló a través de los cortinajes. Su corazón dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho.

-¿Alteza? - dijo, en apenas un susurro audible. La muchacha removió la capa de tela que los separaba, mostrando su noble figura ante él. Estaba sentada en un mullido sillón con un libro entre sus manos, ataviada con un vestido elegante pero sumamente sencillo. Era extraño verla sin ningún tipo de ornamentación ni joya que recalcara su estatus social, pero de igual forma el aire noble y grácil de la soberana persistía sin todas aquellas ostentosas decoraciones - ¿Qué...?

La aristócrata puso un dedo en los labios del muchacho, sorprendiéndolo por completo. No era la primera vez que una mujer se le acercaba de esa forma, pero por algún extraño motivo su corazón parecía palpitar a toda prisa ante aquel sencillo e inocente tacto, causando que sus venas trasladaran más sangre y sus mejillas se encendieran vistosamente. Preocupada, la monarca posó la misma mano en la frente del guerrero, notando para su alivio que la fiebre parecía haber cedido al fin.

-No debes exaltarte, es imperioso de que mejores prontamente - dijo ella, retirando su mano de la frente del muchacho.

-¿Qué sucedió? - Los recuerdos en la cabeza del joven eran confusos. Lo último que recordaba con claridad era a Midna cruzando aquel portal que la llevaría a su mundo separándolos para siempre. Un peso incómodo se instaló en lo más profundo de su ser al caer en cuenta de que no vería más a su amiga y compañera.

Zelda lo miró fijamente, comprendiendo el dolor del guerrero de la luz. Ella había tenido tiempo para asimilar la partida de la princesa del crepúsculo, pero Link recién caía en cuenta de lo sucedido, y su relación con la twili era muchísimo más estrecha. Un punzante dolor aquejó su corazón, pero decidió ignorarlo y ponerse a hablar.

-Luego de lo que pasó en el patíbulo del desierto caíste gravemente enfermo y tuve que traerte hasta acá. Tu fiebre no había mejorado hasta ahora que decidiste despertar, con el paso de los días tus delirios eran más preocupantes y tus alzas de fiebre mayores, al parecer fuiste presa de una maldición y esto coincidió con el peso de todos los sucesos que viviste en tu travesía por salvar el reino...

-Momento... - interrumpió Link, impactado con las palabras de la princesa - ¿Días?

-Llevas así dos semanas - relató la chica. Link se pasó la mano por el flequillo, apartando los mechones húmedos en señal de preocupación - Creí que no mejorarías. Ya estaba empezando a preocuparme.

Rápidamente el joven trató de salir de la cama, más cuando intentaba ponerse de pie las pocas fuerzas lo abandonaron y cayó de rodillas ante la chica, quien rápidamente se puso a su altura para intentar auxiliarlo.

-Estás débil... a duras penas he podido alimentarte e hidratarte...

-¿Tanto tiempo he dormido?...

-No dormiste todo el tiempo, es normal que no lo recuerdes por la magia que usé en ti y todo lo que te agotaste. Tuviste muchos ratos de lucidez en los que juntos luchamos con la maldición... compartimos algunas palabras, y hemos...

-Un momento... ¿Usted me ha alimentado y cuidado de mí?... Alteza, no soy digno de que la princesa de Hyrule en persona tenga estos tratos conmigo...

Zelda acunó las manos de Link entre las suyas, sin dejar de mirar los orbes de zafiro del paladín. Estaba ojeroso, pálido y un poco más delgado, pero seguía conservando su ceño testarudo y su atractivo semblante.

-No podía dejar que murieras, no si estaba en mis manos evitarlo.

-Podría haberme enviado a Ordon o llenarme de médicos y sirvientes...

-En Ordon no habrían podido ayudarte, y cualquier persona ajena a la causa no habría entendido la importancia de mantenerte con vida. Yo... el reino aún te necesita.

Link cerró los ojos, sintiendo por primera vez el cansancio que lo invadía, porque a pesar de haber dormido dos semanas entre pesadillas y delirios, su mente era la que estaba agotada. De ahora en adelante deseaba volver a Ordon y vivir su vida tranquilamente, al menos un tiempo. Podía sentir la aterciopelada piel de la noble sobre sus manos desnudas, donde ella trataba de transmitir lo que no podía vocalizar. Con todas sus fuerzas se levantó y le ofreció su mano a la muchacha para que pudiese ponerse de pie, ella rechazó su gesto y se incorporó por sí misma para que el héroe no siguiese gastando sus energías.

-Quédate una semana más hasta que estés recuperado - insistió la monarca.

-Alteza, no quiero ser más una molestia e importunar a su majestad con algo tan nimio, yo ya estoy en perfectas condiciones.

-Es importante que lo hagas, no puedes cabalgar tantos días en tan mal estado...

-Mi pueblo y mi gente me esperan, alteza.

El dolor la invadió como si una fría daga atravesara su corazón, y es que había estado esperando el momento en que Link tuviese que retornar a Ordon para hacer su vida, reunirse con su gente, y con aquella chica que se había presentado desesperada por saber su estado de salud. Probablemente era más que una amiga, el gran motivo por el que quería regresar tan imperativamente a su pueblo natal, una chica bonita y de buenos sentimientos que estuvo a todo momento pendiente de cada reacción del rubio. Aquella situación hacía que su corazón latiese con dolor y pesar, pues de alguna manera que ella sería imposible de describir, se había enamorado perdidamente del guerrero. Desde la primera vez que lo vio aún en aquella forma de lobo pudo sentir una conexión especial, como si lo conociese de toda la vida, como si a pesar de tener vidas tan distintas tenían mucho en común. Al estar junto a él las dos últimas semanas había aprendido sus gestos al soñar, y al ayudarlo a combatir la maldición y entrar en sus sueños... y en aquellos momentos en que él disfrutaba de un poco de lucidez había conocido más de aquel campesino huérfano que tenía mucho que perder y poco que ganar en tan cruentas batallas, su risa y su sentido del humor, su torpeza bien intencionada y aquellos ojos que brillaban con fuerza cuando algo le apasionaba. Su determinación y coraje la habían cautivado, pero debía ser fuerte y consciente de que no era más que una utopía, él tenía a alguien que lo esperara con su vida libre y lejos de toda responsabilidad de dirigir al reino... y ella debía volver a la realidad del castillo y contraer prontamente matrimonio con algún noble para su coronación.

Aunque esperaba poder pasar un poco más de tiempo para poder aprender y convivir con el ahora consciente guerrero, y tal vez vivir el idilio de sentirse por primera y última vez atraída por alguien, estaba completamente al tanto de que el chico debía marcharse y continuar con su vida. Dejando salir un suspiro de resignación, la aristócrata retomó su postura elegante y caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de salir por el umbral, se giró para observar al héroe quien aún seguía sentado en la cama.

-Estamos a una hora de galope hacia el castillo, en un refugio familiar. Acá pudimos centrarnos en tu recuperación lejos de miradas curiosas y mis responsabilidades cotidianas. Tómate el tiempo que desees para partir, héroe. Epona está bien cuidada en el establo, y todos tus enceres personales en aquel ropero - señaló un gran mueble barnizado y elegante a un costado de la habitación - Algunos de tus amigos te esperan en la ciudadela. Adiós joven héroe - Zelda le dedicó una pequeña reverencia, y cruzó la puerta sin decir nada más.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí una silenciosa lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la chica, dejando un húmedo surco a su paso. Sin poder contenerse, liberó todas aquellas salinas gotas que clamaban por salir desde hace ya varios minutos. El pecho le dolía tanto que deseaba desaparecer, pero su reino esperaba a su soberana y debía ser fuerte para afrontar con entereza lo que estaba en su destino. Caminó recto hacia la habitación contigua que servía como baño y se enjuagó la cara con abundante agua, sus ojos estaban hinchados ante el espejo, pero nada podía hacer para cambiar su aspecto. Respiró hondo varias veces antes de incorporarse en toda su altura y dirigirse a sus aposentos.

Una vez allí, retiró delicadamente aquel sencillo vestido. Había estado utilizando atuendos sencillos ya que se encontraba lejos de la mirada de los nobles y cortesanos, encontrando el alivio de vivir dos semanas sin el peso de aquellas joyas y de la corona. Del armario sacó un grueso y elegante vestido azul con bordados de hilo de plata y se vistió, atando firmemente el corsé que atravesaba su torso. Se calzó sus botas de piel de ciervo, y se dirigió al tocador, cepilló su cabello y lo peinó como de costumbre, poniendo lazos color plata en sus mechones frontales, y una tiara con zafiros y diamantes sobre su frente. Miró nuevamente a la chica en el espejo, la soberana de Hyrule, que tendría que recoger los pedazos de su corazón y armarlo otra vez para poder dirigir a su reino con sabiduría.

Una vez lista bajó a la primera planta de la casa, deteniéndose en las sillas del comedor, donde habían pasado varios momentos cuando el héroe estaba lúcido. Hablaron de todo tipo de temas, dejando a un lado el protocolo y llamándose por sus nombres, riendo de nimiedades, observando el cielo nocturno a través del ventanal que daba a la terraza, compartiendo un beso silencioso que él jamás recordaría. Sacudiendo su cabeza, la monarca siguió su rumbo y salió de la casa hasta llegar a los establos, Epona levantó su cabeza expectante ante la posible presencia de su amo, pero bajó sus orejas apenada de que solo se tratase de la chica que estaba con él. La princesa pasó una mano por el hueso nasal de la regia potranca, dando una última caricia de despedida.

-Yo hice lo que pude. Ahora tú debes cuidarlo - le dijo, con la voz entrecortada - Epona resolló suavemente ante la agradable caricia de la dama.

Con habilidad, la princesa ensilló a su caballo, un regio y enorme garañón blanco. Ajustó las últimas correas y se montó a él, saliendo de los establos, y comenzando a cabalgar a toda velocidad hacia el castillo.

* * *

Debía reconocer que sí había estaba cansado, se tomó un poco más de cinco horas para salir de aquella casa luego de comer abundantemente, dormir una siesta, recuperar sus pertenencias y comprobar que todo estuviese en orden con su fiel yegua.

Llevaba cerca de una hora cabalgando cuando cruzó las puertas de la ciudadela. Las luces del anochecer manchaban el cielo de tonalidades cálidas, dando un aura mística a la ahora pacífica pradera de Hyrule, y lo único que quebraba de alguna forma aquel silencioso paisaje era el sonido de las cigarras y grillos que marcaban la presencia del verano. La restauración de la paz había traído prosperidad y júbilo al reino y al parecer tanto las razas como los pueblos más recónditos del país se estaban uniendo en lazos de hermandad sin precedentes, todo esto había desencadenado en un enriquecimiento de las relaciones comerciales, y la ciudadela que rodeaba el castillo se teñía de los más pintorescos personajes de todas partes de Hyrule, y más allá.

Como era habitual los tenderos estaban cerrando ya sus negocios para retornar a sus hogares y descansar, pero la tasca de Telma aún no cerraba, más aún teniendo unos visitantes que habían venido desde tan lejos a charlar con viejos amigos. Shad, Ashei, Auru, Rusl Bono e Ilia, conversaban animadamente mientras compartían unos tragos. La última estaba notoriamente acongojada, pues la salud del héroe de la luz era un completo secreto gracias a la princesa del reino, quien se lo había llevado a algún lugar desconocido, lejos de lo que la misma Ilia consideraba que era lo mejor para la pronta recuperación del guerrero: sus amigos.

-Hija cambia esa cara - dijo el Alcalde de Ordon, dando unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda de su hija - ya verás como Link se recuperará pronto y volverá al pueblo con nosotros.

-Eso es cierto - añadió Rusl - Link siempre ha tenido una fortaleza sin igual, y como todos sabemos fue capaz de derrotar al mismísimo mal encarnado. Es imposible que cualquier enfermedad lo detenga...

-Esa mujer debió dejarlo con nosotros... - Ilia tenía mucho dolor. Sentía que en sus manos el rubio podía sanar mejor.

-Insensata, hablas de la princesa del reino - dijo Auru, algo molesto - La princesa pasó con él los momentos antes de su enfermedad, no habría hecho lo que hizo si no lo considerase absolutamente necesario.

-Eso es cierto - dijo Ashei, apoyando a Auru - Tal vez lo que aquejaba a Link era más que una simple enfermedad. En este reino no hay nadie mejor en el manejo de la magia de la luz que la misma princesa.

-Aún así. Ella debió informarnos sobre el estado en que...

Abruptamente la puerta de la tasca se abrió, sobresaltando a todos los presentes quienes tomaron guardia ante aquel extraño sujeto. Un hombre encapuchado los observaba atentamente desde la puerta, sin decir palabra alguna.

-Señor, este bar está cerrado - Anunció Telma a tiempo de que empuñaba fuertemente una botella de vidrio vacía.

-¿Le niegas un trago a un viejo amigo? - Todos se sorprendieron, al tiempo de que el mismo Link se bajaba la capucha y les brindaba una enorme sonrisa. Ilia salió disparada y se colgó del cuello del héroe, quien le correspondió el abrazo alzándola por el aire unos cuantos segundos. Todos corrieron a segundar a la rubia, abrazando al héroe y estrechando sus manos con alegría y fraternidad. El ambiente pareció encenderse como la pólvora, pues al momento de finalizar los saludos los tragos a cuenta de Telma comenzaron a correr por la barra con absoluta rapidez.

-¡Por Link!, ¡Por la victoria! - Brindaron todos chocando sus jarros rebosantes de bebidas.

-Es una locura que hayamos tenido que esperar tanto para celebrar la victoria - Shad tomó un trago de su bebida.

-Todos hemos estado bastante ocupados reestableciendo la paz - Ashei se encogió de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto - Además no podíamos celebrar sin la presencia del principal responsable de que podamos respirar tranquilos otra vez.

-Cuéntanos Link - lo interrogó Rusl con sumo interés - ¿Por qué estuviste tanto tiempo alejado? ¿Tan grave era tu condición?

Todos callaron, sumamente atentos a lo que el guerrero tenía que decir. Era cierto que la curiosidad los carcomía, puesto que las dos semanas que había estado fuera se habían hecho eternas.

-La verdad no estoy muy al tanto de lo que verdaderamente sucedió - Link se rascó la nuca luego de quitarse su gorro verde que desde ahora lo caracterizaba - La princesa me dijo que dormí dos semanas con algunos episodios de lucidez que no recuerdo, ella mencionó que una maldición se apoderó de mí.

Ilia se tapó la boca espantada, mientras resonó un murmullo de asombro general.

-¿Y no recuerdas nada? - preguntó Auru.

-No, sólo cuando desperté hasta ahora. Su alteza no me dijo demasiado, volvió rápidamente al castillo.

-Supongo que es lógico, después de todo ella dejó de lado sus obligaciones por cuidar de ti - afirmó Shad.

-¿Qué?, ¿Estuvo todo el tiempo alejada del el castillo?

-No le vimos ni un pelo - Asintió Auru - Los nobles y cortesanos, más el concejo real están fúricos con su majestad. Han salido toda clase de rumores escandalosos, pero es bueno saber que retornó al palacio para acallar a toda esa manada de chismosos.

-Decían que se había fugado contigo - le susurró Bono. Ilia frunció el ceño ante el comentario de su padre - Aunque si fuera yo no lo habría dudado ni un segundo.

 _"¿Huirías conmigo?"_

Ilia le dio un manotazo en el hombro a su padre, quien soltó una sonora carcajada. Algo en las palabras del alcalde de Ordon removieron su conciencia, un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo inundó al tratar de recordar algo.

-¿Estás bien? - Ilia notó su repentino cambio, poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

-Sí, he sufrido de jaquecas desde que desperté... pero supongo que es por haber dormido tanto.

-Nosotros partiremos hacia Ordon en una hora - dijo Bono a tiempo que se levantaba - El herrero de la ciudadela está haciendo todo lo posible por tener a tiempo las herraduras nuevas para los caballos. Si lo deseas partiremos todos juntos hacia el pueblo.

Link asintió dando su afirmación, tratando de ignorar aquel punzante dolor que lo aquejaba.

Mientras Bono fue a hablar con el herrero todos siguieron charlando despreocupadamente y celebrando todo lo que había estado en pausa hasta el momento. Ajeno a la conversación, el héroe miraba por la ventana, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Ilia se acercó a él discretamente, pasando una mano frente a sus ojos para atraer su atención. Al ver los ojos de su amiga no pudo más que dedicarle una suave sonrisa.

Había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, como si ignorase algún episodio reciente de su vida. Las manos le sudaban como si su cuerpo tratase de advertirle que estaba olvidando algo importante.

-Lo bueno es que ahora los buitres de la corona disminuirán - dijo Ashei, mientras todos hacían ruidos afirmativos.

-¿Por qué? - Preguntó Ilia curiosa.

-Los nobles acechaban constantemente el castillo, porque la princesa no puede coronarse como soberana antes de contraer matrimonio - aseguró Auru mientras tomaba un gran sorbo de cerveza - La princesa antes de marcharse tuvo que ceder ante la presión de la nobleza, y dijo que anunciaría a quien había elegido como prometido en el momento de su regreso.

-¡Una boda real, qué hermoso! - Exclamó Ilia emocionada.

 _"Ojalá no tuviese que pasar mi vida con alguien que no eres tú..."_

Link se levantó súbitamente ante el incremento del dolor en sus sienes. Todos se sobresaltaron viendo al guerrero, quien disimuló su dolor, y se excusó alegando que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Salió de la tasca y se sentó en una caja de madera a unos cuantos pasos, sintiendo como el dolor de su cabeza no superaba al que se había apoderado de su corazón. Un nuevo sentimiento comenzó a brotar como la espuma, el ver a la princesa desposada con un noble déspota le causaba náuseas y arcadas.

No, el problema no era el noble. Aunque fuese el hombre más generoso y amable del reino tendría la misma asquerosa sensación. No deseaba verla con nadie.

Con nadie más que con él.

Pero, ¿Qué podría hacer un simple aldeano como él para que la princesa no se casara y cumpliese con su labor ante el reino? Era imposible, Zelda se reiría de él y jamás consideraría a un campesino como algo más que un vasallo. Ese pensamiento penetró dolorosamente en su corazón, y la punzada de su cabeza palpitó, con sus recuerdos enclaustrados.

-¿Link? - La voz de Rusl resonó entre el intenso dolor que estaba padeciendo. Preocupado, el hombre se paró frente a él sosteniéndole los hombros. Link alzó sus ojos y miró a quien había sido como un padre para él, mostrando todo el dolor y la confusión que reflejaban sus orbes.

-No sé qué sucede, pero hay algo que te inquieta enormemente, te conozco...

-Yo... no puedo.

-Lo que tengas hacer, solo hazlo. A veces no alcanza el tiempo en la vida para arrepentirnos de las decisiones que no tomamos. Ve, yo hablaré con los demás.

Agradecido y sin decir nada, el rubio se levantó rápidamente al tiempo que corría como si se le fuese la vida en ello.

* * *

Había terminado de colocarse un delicado camisón de seda violeta para dormir, bastante delgado y corto pues era una calurosa noche de verano. Se sentó sobre el espejo del tocador de roble negro que le había regalado su padre al cumplir quince años, el último cumpleaños que pasaría con ella hacía ya tres primaveras. Dio un largo suspiro ante su reflejo, estaba algo pálida y ojerosa y con los ojos marcados por una profunda tristeza, mañana debería ser capaz de anunciar su compromiso con el duque Ignattus, el menos prepotente y altivo de todos los nobles que conocía, aunque de hecho no era un mal tipo, era generoso y muy caritativo con su propio pueblo... pero no era él. Ni el hombre más virtuoso podría superarlo jamás.

Volviendo a suspirar comenzó a desarmar las trenzas que había hecho con sus mechones laterales, agarró un cepillo y desenredó su larga melena castaña. Al finalizar hizo una trenza con la totalidad de su cabello, colocando el grueso del cabello sobre su hombro. Se levantó al tiempo de que bajaba la intensidad de la lámpara de aceite pues nunca la apagaba por completo, una costumbre que tenía desde muy pequeña. Estaba arropándose cuando sintió un sonido inusual del balcón, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente puesto que al ser verano ella solía dejar el ventanal abierto, y por lo tanto completamente descuidada ante una invasión por el balcón.

Tratando de que sus pasos fueran lo más silentes posibles, Zelda caminó de puntillas hacia el arco que reposaba a un costado de la mesa de noche, con cuidado lo tensó, dirigiéndose temerosa al balcón para dispararle a quien fuese que osara irrumpir en sus aposentos a aquellas horas. Nerviosa apuntó hacia todas direcciones, buscando algo inusual en el ambiente o algún movimiento que le diese una pista sobre la localización de algún intruso, pero no vio nada más que las cortinas y las copas de los árboles del jardín moverse al compás de la brisa nocturna. Estaba por regresar a su cama cuando sintió una mano que tapaba completamente su boca, pero antes de que pudiese tratar de zafarse un olor a bosque y hierba recién cortada le inundó el olfato. Cerró los ojos al momento que el compás de sus latidos aumentaba aún más. ¿Cómo era posible que él se encontrara allí?

-Lo siento alteza, debí hacerlo para que no gritase - dijo el guerrero en un susurro.

Ella se giró al tiempo de que veía la silueta a contraluz del héroe, bañado por la luz de la luna. Sin saber que decir, Zelda dejó a un lado el arco que había estado a punto de utilizar tan solo unos segundos atrás.

-Yo... parto hoy para Ordon... - Dijo él. Ella asintió con un brillo triste en la mirada.

-No era necesario que viniérais a despediros - dijo ella adaptando nuevamente su postura aristocrática, tratando de sonar impersonal - Espero que os vaya maravillosamente en vuestra nueva vida.

-Alteza... - Link no pudo continuar pues ella había abandonado el balcón y se dirigía hacia el interior de sus aposentos. En un arrebato de nulo protocolo, el rubio agarró por la muñeca a la princesa, quien se sorprendió enormemente ante el acto del muchacho, mirándolo con asombro.

-Link...

-Tengo todo en Ordon. Allí nací, allí crecí, allí tengo a todos quienes han significado algo para mí en el transcurso de mi vida - El héroe no solía ser bueno con las palabras, pero no podía desperdiciar aquella oportunidad - Soy capaz de abandonar todo aquello que he tenido siempre por quedarme acá en el castillo...

Zelda aún no salía de su asombro. No podía permitir que el joven se quedase en el castillo, puesto que jamás podría vivir su nueva vida matrimonial con él tan cerca.

-Es muy amable de vuestra parte ofreceros como caballero... pero me temo que es imposible. Debéis retornar a Ordon.

-No puedo irme... no si dejo acá lo que más le ha dado sentido a mi vida.

Confundida, la princesa se volteó para encontrarse con el semblante del héroe como un libro abierto. Cada gesto de su rostro denotaba la humildad del ofrecimiento, su postura sumisión, y sus ojos... una entrega completa y absoluta hacia ella. Podía jurar que el muchacho escuchaba el latido de su corazón, el cuál retumbaba a mil por hora dentro de su pecho.

-No tengo nada que ofreceros, alteza... No tengo riquezas, tierra, ni abolengo. Pero mi espada y mi persona entera siempre os pertenecerán, hasta el final de los días.

Zelda acortó el espacio que había entre ellos dando un par de pasos hacia el frente. Sin poder evitarlo, rozó la punta de la nariz del hyliano con la suya, sintiendo como si millones de mariposas revolotearan libres por su estómago. El aliento a hierbabuena del joven la noqueó, perdiendo cada gota de raciocinio.

-Si te quedas... no puedo responder ante mis acciones - susurró ella, calentando con su tibio aliento los labios del joven a un palmo de distancia.

-No quiero que respondas... solo deseo que lo hagas - murmuró él.

Sin mayor obstáculo la princesa acortó la distancia que había entre sus bocas, apoderándose de los labios del joven los cuales no se hicieron de rogar ante la caricia de la dama. Link tomó a la princesa por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, profundizando aquel beso, explorando con su lengua cada recoveco de la boca de ella. Las caricias del húmedo músculo contra el otro los hacía delirar, como si hubiesen estado esperando aquel beso durante siglos. Ambos se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, pero la princesa no desaprovechó la oportunidad y comenzó a bajar por el cuello de hyliano a base de lamidas y pequeños mordiscos.

-Alteza...

-Llámame Zelda.

Sin mayor contención el guerrero tomó a la chica por las piernas y las colocó en su cintura, entrando a los aposentos de la futura regente del reino. La lanzó con delicadeza en la cama, al tiempo que trepaba sobre ella hambriento de sus besos y caricias. Un gemido particularmente fuerte de la dama llamó al último vestigio de cordura que quedaba en su cabeza.

-Zelda... no creo poder contenerme después de este punto. Soy un caballero y debo respetarte.

Ante toda respuesta, la muchacha se giró utilizando la fuerza de sus piernas, dejando al héroe bajo su cuerpo, sentada a horcajadas sobre las caderas del elegido por las diosas. Sin previo aviso comenzó a mover su pelvis contra la del chico, sintiendo como la hombría del joven comenzaba a despertar bajo su sexo.

-No quiero que te contengas, y tampoco quiero que seas un caballero que me respete. Lo único que deseo esta noche es que seamos un hombre y una mujer, sin nombres ni títulos nobiliarios.

Extinguiendo aquella última voz de razón, Link comenzó a acariciar las largas y níveas piernas de la dama quien no cesaba de moverse por sobre su creciente erección, alzó ansiosamente sus manos por debajo del camisón de la chica, tocando toda porción de piel hasta llegar a sus pechos. Los turgentes senos de la princesa se movían al compás del incesante vaivén que hacía la chica, haciendo rozar sus pezones con los pulgares del héroe, causando ruidos de satisfacción por parte de ella. Sin poder aguantarse levantó de un simple jalón todo el camisón de Zelda, descubriendo por completo su cuerpo desnudo. El paladín se maravilló unos segundos ante la perfección del cuerpo de la dama, observar su desnudez era como calificar una obra de arte, el éxtasis absoluto materializado en una mujer, la acarició de abajo hacia arriba tratando de memorizar cada centímetro de la piel de su doncella. A trajo la cabeza de la chica y la besó con fervor y ansias, somatizando toda la expectación que le causaba tenerla sobre él, a pocos minutos de hacerla suya. Repentinamente ella detuvo sus movimientos con un infantil gesto de reproche.

-Estoy en desventaja - dijo entre sus labios. O algo así, porque fue un murmullo ahogado por un gemido.

La chica empezó por desabrochar la parte superior de la túnica del joven, alzándola por sobre su cabeza al igual que la cota de mayas y la camisa de algodón que llevaba bajo ella. Al ver que la tarea de arrancarse los pantalones con la princesa sobre él era complicada en aquella posición, el rubio se giró nuevamente dejando a la princesa boca arriba sobre la cama, pudiendo apreciar con mayor claridad la parte más íntima de su compañera. En un arrebato, Link comenzó a acercar su rostro al sexo de su compañera, deleitándose con su forma, con su hermosa proporción, por lo húmeda que estaba expectante ante la lujuria.

-Link qué... ahhh...

Con maestría el héroe comenzó a acariciar con su lengua la intimidad de su compañera, deleitándose con el agridulce sabor que emanaba de aquella zona. Los gemidos de la muchacha eran un aliciente para seguir y aumentar la velocidad de su húmeda caricia, concentrándose completamente en aquel botón rosa que causaba aún más placer en ella al juzgar por aquellos gritos de éxtasis. Zelda arqueaba su espalda a tiempo que agarraba fuertemente las sábanas, tratando de anclarse al mundo pues las sensaciones que experimentaba eran mayores a cualquier otra que hubiese imaginado. Su mente comenzaba a viajar muy lejos, al momento de que sentía todo el calor concentrarse en su vientre y un cosquilleo emanar de aquel lugar que el héroe lamía con tanto afán, para de un momento a otro, explotar en una sensación completamente nueva, que recorrió con una energía sublime cada nervio de su cuerpo.

Satisfecho por haber causado el clímax en la princesa, el héroe sintió la insoportable presión en sus pantalones, optando por liberar su hombría ante tal magnitud.

-Por las Diosas... - suspiró la princesa sin poder recuperarse aún de su reciente orgasmo, mientras miraba con deleite la enorme virilidad de su compañero.

El joven terminó de liberarse de sus prendas hasta quedar absolutamente desnudo, y se posicionó entre las piernas de la castaña, quien lo observaba con ojos brillantes y labios húmedos. Antes de si quiera moverse, el muchacho se inclinó, capturando los labios de la princesa entre los suyos en un beso tierno y a la vez sensual, haciendo que la princesa probase su propio sabor.

-Te amo, y no necesito nada más para ser feliz - dijo él. A tiempo que una lágrima de felicidad era liberada en el rostro de aquella mujer desnuda ante su cuerpo. A toda respuesta ella sonrió y cerró los ojos, esperando lo que sería inevitable.

Entendiendo el mudo permiso de la aristócrata, Link posó su miembro ante la húmeda cavidad de la chica y con un suave movimiento de caderas entró en ella con suavidad. Al toparse con aquella barrera, decidió embestir de una sola vez, causando un grito particularmente alto.

-Lo siento, lo siento... - El joven llenó de besos la cara de la princesa y no se movió ni un ápice hasta que ella fue capaz y abrió sus ojos en señal de que continuara.

Lentamente el hyliano comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, acomodando las piernas de la chica alrededor de su propia cintura. El cambio en el rostro de la noble fue el pase para poder ir un poco más rápido.

A medida de que las embestidas de Link fueron aumentando de intensidad, Zelda comenzó a sentirse en el paraíso... podía sentir la virilidad del héroe entrar y salir de ella con exquisitez, llenándola por completo de una sensación nueva que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Link se deleitaba con las curvas de la chica mientras le hacía el amor, olvidando por completo todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Los gemidos se entremezclaban en la habitación, al tiempo que el enorme catre de la cama golpeaba contra el muro contrario. Link tratando de sentir más el placer del sexo de la princesa, levantó las piernas de ella que antes se encontraban en su cintura y las subió hasta sus hombros, haciendo las embestidas más profundas y sintiendo más la piel de la chica, besando sus piernas, agarrándose fuertemente de sus caderas. Al aumentar el ritmo y la profundidad la mujer se sentía en el mismísimo cielo, terminando por arrancar las sábanas del colchón al no poder aguantar los espasmos que emanaban de su intimidad. Una gota de sudor resbaló desde la cien hasta la barbilla del guerrero, quien no cesaba en sus estoques, causando aún más placer en ambos.

El orgasmo para ella llegó brutal, lujurioso, estremeciendo cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, haciéndola gemir con un delirio absoluto. Al ver así a la mujer que despertaba sus más bajas pasiones, el héroe no pudo seguir conteniéndose y derramó todo su ser en un increíble estallido de éxtasis.

Sin saber que decir exactamente, el paladín sonrió tímidamente ante la expresión de completo gozo en el rostro de la regente.

-Siento haber sido tan salvaje... supongo que aún no puedo controlar esto de haber sido un animal.

Ella negó con la cabeza, tomando la virilidad del héroe entre sus manos.

-Eres un ingenuo si crees que esto termina aquí.

...

Link después se preguntaría por qué los guardias del castillo no echaron la puerta abajo al oír a la soberana del reino gritar desbocada desde sus aposentos, incluso estaba seguro de que lo mejor sería despedir a aquella guardia tan incompetente. Se entregaron el uno al otro hasta que el alba comenzó a acariciar el cielo matutino, con el canto de las aves llegaron a su último orgasmo, y se tendieron exhaustos sobre el desarmado lecho. Zelda se acomodó entre sus brazos, desnuda, sintiendo la tibieza de la piel del guerrero... y allí supo con mayor certeza de que jamás podría vivir alejada de él, aunque tratara de enmascarar sus sentimientos al contraer matrimonio con otro hombre. Link por su parte estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a todo aquello que se opusiera a una unión tan descabellada entre una noble y un plebeyo, pues luego de todo lo vivido era imposible reiniciar su vida común y tranquila en Ordon, era imposible vivir lejos de ella.

Casi lo estaba venciendo el sueño cuando una pregunta llegó a su mente.

-Zelda... ¿Qué pasó durante estas dos últimas semanas?

Ella se reacomodó entre los brazos del héroe, para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Nos enamoramos como un par de idiotas - respondió ella, con una sonrisa - En una de esas noches en que tu delirio se esfumó, me atreví a besarte y a confesarte todo lo que sentía por tí... pues sabía que gracias a la maldición luego no recordarías nada. Sin embargo, no conté con que recordarías un poco, y sintieses lo mismo que yo...

-Me enteré que te casas...

Zelda rió y le pegó un manotazo en el hombro desnudo. Él se contagió con su risa.

-No tengo ningún anillo de compromiso para ti - bromeó ella. Pero el rubio la miró bastante serio.

-¿No traerá problemas el que un campesino como yo...?

-Eres el héroe del reino entero, nadie tiene derecho a cuestionar tu valía. Y pobre de quien lo haga, sigo siendo la regente de Hyrule.

Link besó la cabeza de la princesa, siendo vencido por el sueño. Ella miró el alba a través de las traslúcidas cortinas del balcón antes de ser completamente consumida por el cansancio. Mañana sería un día muy diferente al que había planeado.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. A penas tenga tiempo entre mi oro fanfic (que como dije, es mi prioridad) subiré el capítulo restante para finalizar la historia. Sé que está cortado abruptamente, pero no tuve tiempo de acabarlo y no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad del aniversario de TloZ. Pido disculpas por lo escueto del lemmon (que muchos esperaban), pero preferí dejarlos expectantes para el que se avecina en la otra historia. Besos, no olviden sus comentarios.**


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: The legend of Zelda es propiedad de Nintendo. No lucro con esta historia.**

 **Advertencia : Este capítulo contiene lemmon bastante maduro. Si no le gusta, no lo lea.**

 **Aclaraciones previas: Esta es la segunda parte de un fanfic que pretendía ser oneshot pero era bastante largo, fue subido con la intención de conmemorar los 30 años de la saga y el lanzamiento de Twilight Princess HD. Es el último tramo, y doy gracias a todos quienes lo leyeron y me dieron sus comentarios, con especial cariño saludo a _Godess Artemiss_ , a quien le ha encantado este fic y es una de las personas por las cuales sigo escribiendo a pesar de tener escaso tiempo a mi haber. Este episodio va a ti con mucho cariño.**

 **Mi otro fanfic "Recuerdos de papel" sigue en curso, solo que debido al escaso tiempo no he podido escribir mucho. Espero que lo entiendan y sean pacientes. También tengo en mente otro fanfic más maduro y un poco más oscuro, del que tendrán noticias en unos cuántos capítulos más.**

 **Disfruten la lectura!**

 **Almas del Ocaso: Capítulo II.**

Se removió inquieto entre las sábanas, al parecer su cuerpo no estaba adecuado a ese tipo de tela ni mucho menos a la comodidad del colchón que le daba abrigo, eran ambas cosas demasiado blandas y suaves para lo que él siempre había tenido en su humilde casa de su pequeño pueblo natal. Giró sobre su cuerpo tratando de buscar comodidad y se topó con la figura desnuda de otra persona en el otro lado de la cama, inundando instantáneamente su mente de los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Sin querer abrir los ojos, temeroso de que aquel exquisito momento se esfumara como si se tratase de un sueño al despertar, deslizó la yema de sus dedos por la curvatura de la espalda de la chica que compartía su lecho, posó la mano en su cintura y la atrajo con delicadeza hacia su cuerpo, sintiendo el reconfortante calor del cuerpo femenino haciendo contacto con su piel. Ella se removió un poco, pegando más su anatomía a la de él, haciéndolo sentir aquella suavidad que la caracterizaba. Aprovechando la postura, Link hundió su nariz en el hueco tras la oreja de la princesa, inhalando su aroma primaveral tan especial y sublime, reactivando todos sus sentidos dormidos por el sopor de la noche.

La chica intuyó las intenciones del hyliano cuando este comenzó a tocar sus senos, jugueteando con el pezón como si se tratase de un accesorio lúdico, causando en ella un cosquilleo más que agradable. Instintivamente la princesa echó hacia atrás sus caderas, notando con la piel de sus glúteos la pétrea erección de su compañero, quien parecía estar maravillado al sentir la parte trasera de la dama haciendo contacto con su hombría.

-Aún es temprano... - susurró la dama con un murmullo perezoso.

El rubio ceniza pareció no escucharla, pues del hueco en su cuello dio un salto hacia el lóbulo de la oreja de la joven, lamiéndolo delicadamente primero, succionándolo placenteramente después. La muchacha soltó un gemido no sólo ante el contacto de la tibia boca de su amante contra la sensible piel de su oreja, también al sentir el torso tonificado de él en su espalda dándole calidez, y por qué no, su virilidad punzante urgiéndola, demostrándole el grado de excitación que lo poseía.

Sin poder contener su creciente ansiedad, la noble giró sobre su eje y aprisionó la boca de Link entre la suya, lamiendo sus labios con premura, adentrándose en su boca y saboreando cada recoveco posible. El chico correspondió el beso a tiempo que pegaba más a la chica a su cuerpo y la tomaba por las nalgas para subirla sobre él con todas las sucias intenciones que tenía en mente, pero lo que él no imaginaba es que la chica deseaba dar un paso más.

Sin que el guerrero se lo esperara, la princesa descendió por su cuerpo hasta tener frente a ella aquel enorme miembro que le había propinado tanto placer la noche anterior. Con una curiosidad perversa lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a estimular al joven con movimientos constantes, quien no pudo reprimir sus gemidos al sentir a la mujer de sus sueños brindarle placer de aquella manera. Pero para su sorpresa la chica no se detuvo allí, pues sin pudor alguno empezó a darle placer con su lengua y luego con su propia boca.

Asombrado, pero lo suficientemente excitado como para no poder emitir una sola palabra, el hyliano cerró los ojos rindiéndose ante la osada maniobra de la aristócrata, sintiendo el interior de la boca de la chica recorrer su hombría con algo de torpeza, pero con una exquisitez que jamás había sentido. Ciertamente ella era inexperta y le había costado cruzar la barrera del pudor, pero una vez realizado el primer movimiento y comprobada la eficacia de brindarle placer con la lengua, no podía ni quería parar de hacerlo. De la boca del paladín salían unos gemidos roncos que la llenaban de orgullo, que la hacían esforzarse aún más en su labor.

Sin querer explotar dentro de la boca de su amada la frenó por los hombros e hizo que se incorporara, sentándola nuevamente a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Ella lo besó nuevamente mientras Link le acariciaba los senos y acomodaba su erección entre las piernas de la chica. Ella estaba tan húmeda y expectante que la primera estocada fue sublime, sintió como cada centímetro de su ser era llenado por él, comenzó a moverse sobre el cuerpo de Link, quien con furia y una pasión desenfrenada la asía sobre las caderas y movía su cuerpo para darle mayor rapidez a aquella danza. Ambos sentían como sus cuerpos se fundían a una velocidad frenética, y sin poder contener los gemidos se daban placer haciendo que, nuevamente, la cama delatara su acto amatorio azotándose contra el muro contrario y agitándose de tal forma que era imposible que las mucamas luego no tuviesen una idea de lo que pasó en los aposentos de la futura regente. La princesa arqueó la espalda en repetidas ocasiones mientras el nombre de su amante se escapaba entre sus labios, llegando al orgasmo una, dos, tres veces... ya ni siquiera tenía la capacidad de contar, su mente estaba en las nubes y su cuerpo solo sentía aquel placentero ardor proveniente de su bajo vientre.

-Zelda... - Escuchó la voz de Link. Ella bajó su mirada sin parar de mover sus caderas con frenesí sobre el cuerpo de él. La frente del guerrero estaba perlada de sudor, y su rostro tenía una expresión que la noche anterior había memorizado, aquella cara que solo ponía cuando el placer lo sobrepasaba. Su torso subía y bajaba rápidamente, mientras comenzaba a elevar las caderas para sentirse aún más dentro de ella.

Sin poder aguantar más, el joven apretó los turgentes muslos de la chica al tiempo que llegaba al clímax, derramándose dentro de ella, sintiendo los espasmos que el cuerpo de la princesa también experimentaba.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo... - Dijo mientras agarraba el rostro de la chica y la llenaba de besos, ella rió alegremente, la nariz del chico le hacía cosquillas.

Se recostó sobre el pecho de Link sintiendo como de a poco la respiración de ambos empezaba a normalizarse. Se estaba haciendo peligrosamente adicta a esa sensación, sentirse en los brazos de él, desnuda y vulnerable pero increíblemente protegida y poderosa. En esos momentos creía que podía lograrlo todo, incluso ser una mejor monarca para el reino. Adormilado, el rubio acariciaba con las yemas de sus dígitos la piel desnuda de su hombro derecho.

-Será mejor que me levante ya - Su cuerpo estaba cansado y ninguno de los dos había dormido lo suficiente. Ahora creía que las noches no eran para dormir, pero tenía muchas responsabilidades que cumplir.

-No me abandones - El hyliano la agarró por la cintura, negándose a dejar ir la calidez del cuerpo de la noble.

-Hoy será un día largo y tendremos que dar muchas explicaciones - Zelda le dio un casto beso en los labios mientras se liberaba del agarre del muchacho - Tengo que tomar un baño, estoy hecha un desastre.

Link abrió un ojo para observar como la princesa se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia el cuarto de baño, sin poder contener esa sensación de orgullo al sentirse amado por aquella hermosa mujer. La aristócrata cubrió su desnudez con una bata de seda semitransparente que se ceñía al cuerpo y no dejaba nada a la imaginación, Link creía que jamás se cansaría de ver aquella imagen.

...-...

Lo primero que hizo luego de dejar corriendo el agua caliente del grifo en la bañera, fue mirar su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en el baño. Se sentía distinta, más mujer, sensual, como si el hecho de haber intimado por primera vez hubiese cambiado su aspecto. Notó algunos cardenales en sus caderas y muslos, nada del otro mundo, seguramente la espalda de Link tendría la marca de sus uñas por varios días.

Sonrió al pensar en él y cómo todo el panorama había cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Se habían enamorado en tiempo récord, como si una extraña fuerza magnética los uniese sin poder impedirlo, y luego de que creía todo perdido y el matrimonio con algún noble estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, los sentimientos de ambos habían brotado como una gardenia en primavera, no pudiendo ocultar más el torbellino de emociones que surgía al encontrarse el uno tan cerca del otro.

El vapor del baño comenzó a empañar su reflejo. Se quitó la bata y trenzó su cabello en un abultado moño sobre su cabeza pues había decidido no lavarlo aquella mañana, y con cuidado comenzó a sumergir su cuerpo en la enorme bañera, lanzó un gemido ante el contacto con el agua caliente. Permaneció varios minutos sumergida, con los ojos cerrados, pensando principalmente en cómo enfrentar al consejo. Era cierto que el status de Link se veía favorecido por el hecho de que era el héroe del reino entero, pero dentro de los miembros del consejo existía una facción bastante conservadora y tradicionalista, que prefería mantener vigentes los intereses de la elite, y es bien sabido que la elite se mantiene y reproduce gracias a los lazos matrimoniales nacidos de dicho interés.

Tan sumida estaba en sus problemas que sólo percibió a Link cuando éste se lanzó a la bañera, salpicando al piso -y a ella misma- de abundante agua. A penas pudo reaccionar cuando el chico ya la estaba besando, ella rió entre besos y besos, abrazándose a él.

-No tenemos tiempo para nada más que un baño, te lo advierto - Le digo mientras seguía pegada a sus labios, disfrutando de la sensación que le otorgaba el estar junto a su amante.

-¿Ni siquiera algo rápido?

Ella le pegó un manotazo juguetón en el hombro. Link rió con ganas.

-Es importante que hable con el consejo, no sé tú, pero yo no quiero seguir dilatando más este asunto...

Link se puso serio un instante, perdiendo el semblante de aquella sonrisa. Zelda pareció notarlo y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-¿No te estarás... arrepintiendo, verdad? - Preguntó, con temor en los ojos opalinos.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza e inmediatamente abrazó a la princesa, hundiendo su nariz en el cabello de la chica.

-Jamás podría arrepentirme, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Solo recordé que debo poner al tanto a mis amigos, después de todo no viajaré con ellos a Ordon.

A la cabeza de Zelda le vino instantáneamente la imagen de Ilia, se sentía mal por como lo tomaría la chica.

-Una razón más para acabar luego con el baño. Venga, vamos.

Bañarse juntos era una experiencia igual o más íntima al de haber tenido relaciones carnales. Ella se deleitó pasando una esponja por el cuerpo del guerrero, analizando detalladamente sus músculos y cicatrices, observando todo aquello que había sido suyo aquella noche. Link también podría perderse irremediablemente en el cuerpo de aquella increíble mujer, su espalda era un terso camino que jamás se cansaría en recorrer, y la sentía tan pequeña y frágil entre sus brazos que no permitiría que alguien jamás le hiciese daño.

Después de unos minutos ambos salieron del cuarto de baño para vestirse en la habitación, ataviados con toallas para cubrir su desnudez del frío.

-Necesitas una toalla adicional para tu cabello - Dijo la princesa al observar como escurría el pelo del hyliano - Vengo enseguida.

Zelda se dirigió al baño en su búsqueda mientras el joven secaba su cuerpo. Estaba inspeccionando el mueble cuando sintió el grito de una mujer en la habitación.

-Oh por todas las Diosas - Corrió hacia su habitación, viendo a Link cubriendo sus partes nobles mientras del umbral de la puerta una sirvienta horrorizada exclamaba ayuda por parte de los guardias.

-¡Elisa! - dijo la princesa tratando de callar a la histérica mucama - ¡Elisa por favor cálmate, no quiero que vengan los guardias!

La sirvienta cerró la boca, analizando por primera vez el panorama. Había un hombre desnudo en la habitación de la princesa, el héroe del reino, la cama estaba revuelta y ambos estaban mojados, evidentemente habían salido recién de la bañera.

-Elisa escúchame bien - La princesa tomó a la sirvienta de los hombros - Ni una sola palabra de esto.

La mucama asintió, pálida como la cera. De lejos se escuchó el sonido de las armaduras de los guardias corriendo por el pasillo, Zelda maldijo en voz baja y volvió a llamar la atención de la mujer.

-Elisa, sal y diles cualquier cosa, no pueden entrar a mi habitación.

Ella asintió, aún callada mientras salía a través del umbral. Zelda cerró la puerta pesadamente, quedándose allí para escuchar lo que la mucama le decía a los guardias. "Creí ver un ratón en la habitación", exclamó la pobre Elisa con la voz temblorosa, la princesa suspiró aliviada. Se dirigió hacia Link quien aún se encontraba petrificado tapando con la toalla la parte baja de su cuerpo, la noble no pudo evitar echar una risita.

-Será mejor que te vistas rápido, estoy segura que los rumores se van a empezar a extender como la pólvora, y tú tienes que dar explicaciones también.

Link comenzó a vestirse con su usual ropa de héroe mientras la chica se ataviaba en un elegante vestido de seda color carmesí, un tono que le favorecía enormemente. Ambos estaban listos cuando se dirigieron al balcón, Link estaba listo para trepar cuando le robó un apasionado beso a su dama quien no dudó en corresponder.

-Te amo - le susurró ella entre los labios.

-Recuérdame deshacerme de ese vestido cuando nos volvamos a ver.

Ella rió mientras le daba un último beso. Sería definitivamente un día muy largo.

* * *

Su primera parada fue el restaurante de la ciudadela, ya que Telma abría más tarde, aprovechando de desayunar algo rápido pues no ingería alimento desde ya bastantes horas. Rápidamente el hyliano notó la diferencia de ser un simple muchacho de campo de visita en la capital a ser el héroe de todo el reino, la gente volteaba a mirarlo todo el tiempo, o bien se acercaban a él, o bien lo vitoreaban desde lejos. Ser una figura pública de tal envergadura lo estaba poniendo nervioso, simplemente no se acostumbraba a llamar la atención.

-Ahora eres toda una celebridad - La voz de Ilia lo hizo atragantarse con el sorbo de leche que se había llevado recién a los labios.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba acá? - Preguntó el Hyliano.

-Oliendo las feromonas, tienes un séquito de admiradoras fuera del restaurante.

Link rodó los ojos. La atención femenina _de ese tipo_ le era mucho más incómoda que cualquier otra atención.

-Yo debería estar molesta contigo - Ilia fingió un puchero y se pegó al brazo de Link - Ayer te fuiste sin más de la tasca de Telma, ya deberíamos estar juntos en Ordon...

-Lo siento, debo disculparme también con Rusl y con tu padre, pero me surgió algo de último minuto.

-¡No importa! - La chica parecía inusualmente feliz, pues la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro era casi de oreja a oreja - De todas formas partiremos hoy en la tarde, mi padre insistió en querer escuchar el anuncio de la princesa.

Link tragó saliva, debía hablar con todos cuanto antes.

-¿Dónde se están hospedando? - Preguntó Link.

-Ay, qué mas dá... ¿Por qué no pasamos el día juntos? Siento que hace milenos no compartimos tú y yo. Ven, acompáñame a hacer unas compras.

Link se vio obligado a complacer a Ilia al menos un rato, dejó unas cuantas rupias en la mesa pagando el alimento más la propina y ambos salieron del restaurante. Ilia se pegó a su brazo más exageradamente que de costumbre, ganándose las miradas de odio de unas cuantas mujeres que circundaban la ciudadela. Caminaron hacia una tienda de orfebrería, donde se exponían maravillosos ejemplares de joyas invaluables.

-Ojalá algún día mi prometido me regalase algo de esto - suspiró la joven.

-Esperame acá - Una idea llegó a la mente del hyliano, mentalmente le agradeció a Ilia que la hubiese llevado hasta allí. Entró a la tienda haciendo sonar una campanilla, inmediatamente apareció el dependiente quien se maravilló al ver entrar al mismísimo héroe del reino.

-Buenos días - habló Link.

-Buenos días gran héroe, a qué debo el honor de tenerlo por mi tienda.

-Pues, deseo comprar un anillo, aunque soy un poco malo escogiendo este tipo de cosas.

-¿Con qué motivo?

-Compromiso.

-Muy bien... - El dependiente lo llevó a un muestrario donde lujosas y brillantes piezas se lucían a través del cristal - Estas son las joyas de mejor calidad en todo el reino, no verá como ellas ni siquiera más allá de las fronteras.

Link examinó todos los anillos, pero sintió que no estaba conforme con ninguno. Eran todos demasiado ostentosos o con formas extravagantes, y estaba seguro de que la princesa tenía un gusto mucho más sencillo independiente de su posición y su casta, el dependiente pareció notarlo, porque se frotó las manos con nerviosismo.

-Tengo una pieza más, pero dudo que sea de su fino gusto pues es más sencilla, aunque muy hermosa y delicada. Perteneció según dicen a una monarca de hace cientos de años.

-Permítame verlo, por favor.

El dependiente caminó hacia la parte trasera de su tienda y al cabo de unos segundos trajo consigo una cajita pequeña de terciopelo rojo. Link la tomó entre sus manos y al abrirlo se encontró con un hermoso anillo trenzado de plata, con una simple gema que cambiaba entre tonalidades rojas, azules y verdes dependiendo del ángulo. Era sencillo, pero majestuoso, imponía un aura de elegancia muy superior a todos aquellos que se encontraban expuestos en la mampara.

-Es perfecto. Lo llevo.

El dependiente se frotaba las manos con ansias y no era para menos, pues le cobró una exuberante suma de dinero que jamás habría podido pagar como granjero de Ordon, pero sus bolsillos estaban llenos de rupias gracias al viaje que había realizado meses atrás. Salió de la tienda dando las gracias y se encontró de frente con Ilia, quien lo miraba con perspicacia.

-¿Qué tanto hacías allá dentro?

-Es un secreto.

Ilia se sonrojó. Siguieron caminando unas cuantas calles más, recorriendo tiendas y siendo detenidos constantemente por la gente que parecía volverse loca con su sola presencia. Ya estaban bordeando el medio día cuando, sentados en un banco cerca de la fuente de la plaza principal, se encontraron con Bono y Rusl que venían saliendo de la herrería.

-Por todas las Diosas muchacho me tenías preocupado - exclamó Bono - Desapareciste así sin más.

-Traté de decirles que estabas bien, pero aún así ambos se preocuparon bastante - dijo Rusl haciendo referencia a Bono e Ilia.

-¡Bueno! Esta tarde partimos a Ordon, supongo que ya ningún asunto te ata a esta ciudad - exclamó alegremente el alcalde.

Link suspiró apesadumbrado.

-Hay algo que debo decirles a todos ustedes, y ojalá también estén allí los chicos de la resistencia. Vamos a la tasca de Telma, les explicaré.

* * *

-¡Eso es inconcebible! - Un fúrico hombrecillo calvo y barrigón demostraba su ira en una mesa llena de nobles y burgueses. Varias caras parecían estar de acuerdo con el ofuscado -¡Un escándalo de proporciones gigantescas!

Zelda, tratando de parecer imperturbable, posó sus manos delicadamente sobre la mesa de roble negro mientras suspiraba y pensaba a toda máquina.

-¡Nunca en la historia de Hyrule se ha visto algo semejante, el consejo no lo permitirá jamás!

-Sir Idkiss, con todo el debido respeto que merece su persona y su abolengo, debo recordarle que está frente a la futura monarca del reino, debe bajar su tono de voz - Señaló Auru, quien con una cara de sorpresa se atrevía a defender a la joven princesa.

-¿No lo entiende, maestro Auru? - Replicó el noble con una vena latiente en su sien - ¡Esta mujer llevará a la nobleza a un escándalo sin precedentes!

Un murmullo general se hizo presente en la sala del consejo, varios nobles cuchicheaban visiblemente ofendidos ante el anuncio de la aristócrata. Auru se levantó, furioso con las palabras del conde.

-Exijo que retire sus palabras, sir Idkiss. Ninguna ofensa hacia la princesa es bien recibida en este palacio.

-Nuestra intención no es ofender, maestro Auru - Esta vez, otro noble intervino. Era un hombre de mediana edad de cabello negro y ojos castaños, bastante fornido - La princesa ha agraviado profundamente a muchos miembros de este consejo que consideran indispensable la pureza de sangre en el trono.

-¡Jamás permitiremos que ocurra tal atrocidad...!

-Sir Idkiss - La princesa, serena y calmada, se levantó de su asiento en toda su estatura y miró con ojos gélidos al hombre descontrolado que le gritaba desde el otro extremo de la mesa - Debo recordarle que el consejo es sólo un apoyo para el sistema real y bajo ninguna circunstancia se inmiscuye en forma directa en las decisiones que la monarquía toma. Mi elección es irrevocable.

Un murmullo general se escuchó en la habitación. Evidentemente el descontento era para la mayoría, y pocos serian los potentados que diesen su aprobación a lo que ella estaba planteando. El noble llamado Idkiss tomó asiento nuevamente mientras sus nudillos blancos denotaban la ira que experimentaba en estos momentos.

-A pesar de su edad siempre la creímos una futura monarca sabia y entregada a su reino - dijo el aludido, mordazmente - No creíamos que entregaría el reino a un campesino inexperto y sin pizca de educación. Su padre estaría decepcionado, más aún sabiendo que se revuelca con él como una prostituta barata.

Rápidamente Auru se levantó para ir en contra de osaba agraviar de tal forma a su majestad, pero la joven le puso una mano en el hombro para que guardara la compostura. En una actitud que él jamás había visto en la aristócrata, digna y serena, se dirigió ante el consejo con una sabiduría mayor que la de sus predecesores.

-Mientras yo moría en las fauces del rey del mal ¿Dónde estaba usted, sir Idkiss?, por lo que sé huyó el primer día a Labrynna - se giró hacia el noble corpulento - ¿Y usted sir Robert?, se refugió en los lindes del norte con toda su familia. Ningún honorable miembro de este consejo se dejó ver desde que el reino estaba amenazado hasta que ese campesino al cual maltratan y ofenden salvó cada uno de sus miserables y avaros pellejos. Link es mucho más noble que cualquiera que ostente un título en esta habitación, y mucho más hombre que todos quienes desaparecieron cuando su reino más los necesitó. Él, sin ser un gran conocedor del mundo y no tener ninguna obligación dejó la tranquilidad de su pueblo para luchar porque estas tierras no se hundieran en las tinieblas... ¿Y aún así osan decir que cualquiera de sus hijos, quienes huyeron como ratas con ustedes y sus familias, son aún más merecedores del honor de llevar la corona de la tierra bendecida por las diosas?

-¡Eso no quita que no tenga la capacidad de dirigir un reino! - Esta vez una dama alzó la voz. Era muy bella, de cabello color trigo y ojos celestes - No tiene educación, ni abolengo, ni clase, y me atrevo a decir que no sabe absolutamente nada de política y economía. Sus sentimientos no cuentan en este juego, majestad. El reino no es un juguete con el cuál usted puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo Lady Dana. Es por ello que quien manejará el reino seré yo, mientras el héroe del crepúsculo será simplemente el consorte real.

Lady Dana palideció y Zelda sabía a qué se debía precisamente. Si bien Hyrule había avanzado en muchos aspectos, la sociedad seguía siendo absolutamente machista, y jamás una reina se había hecho cargo de los asuntos de gobernabilidad, más bien las consortes eran las encargadas de las banalidades y de la procreación de la monarquía.

-...No puede estar destruyendo todas las tradiciones por un simple capricho.

-Lo diré una vez más y no lo volveré a repetir - Sin alzar la voz, Zelda se impuso ante aquellos quienes la observaban con furia, estupefacción e incredulidad - Sir Link es el hombre elegido para ser mi esposo, sus habilidades en batalla y su compromiso con el reino son prueba suficiente de su valía. El consejo jamás se ha inmiscuido en las decisiones de la realeza, por lo que esta reunión solo cumple como anuncio de lo que ya está absolutamente decidido.

* * *

Desde lo más profundo de su ser, Link sabía que el explicar su reciente relación y futuro enlace con la princesa dejaría a todos perplejos. Cuando relató los recientes acontecimientos a sus amigos y compañeros el silencio fue sepulcral, todos lo miraron atónitos expectantes de que admitiera una broma... pero aquello nunca llegó. El primero en felicitarlo fue Rusl, quien saliendo de su estupefacción inicial caminó hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-El matrimonio es cosa difícil - Admitió Rusl - Pero no hay nada en este mundo como encontrar el amor. Felicidades muchacho.

Luego todos se fueron acercando, aún impactados con la noticia, pero notoriamente felices por la unión del héroe del crepúsculo y la princesa de la luz. Muchos brazos lo acogieron con familiaridad, sintiéndose protegido y respaldado con aquella gente que conformaba lo que él creía su única familia, y más feliz estaba aún por integrar a la mujer que amaba a ese círculo. La última en acercarse fue Telma, quien tenía una mirada reticente en su rostro, pero de igual forma lo felicitó. Cuando todos se instalaron para celebrar las buenas nuevas, la misma tabernera lo atrajo hacia una esquina para charlar en privado.

-No me malinterpretes chico, estoy feliz por ti y por su majestad - La cara de Telma no reflejaba precisamente felicidad, pero se oía sincera - Pero creo que a no todos les cayó muy bien la noticia.

Link lo supo. Mientras lo felicitaban vio como Ilia abandonaba corriendo la tasca.

-Creo que, al menos por la amistad que se profesan hace años, le debes una explicación a esa muchacha.

Link asintió, agradeciendo a Telma y a los presentes salió del bar buscando a la chica. Recorrió todo el mercado, la plaza principal e incluso los jardines aledaños al palacio, pero no encontró ni rastro de ella. Suspiró, sabía que sería difícil encararlo con Ilia, pues no era un idiota y estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de la chica... pero ella debería ver la realidad tarde o temprano, una realidad que con o sin la princesa presente en su vida, ella no era más que una buena amiga.

Pasó un buen rato sentado en un banco a un costado de la gran fuente, observando a la gente que iba y venía en el paseo principal, preguntándose a sí mismo si un chico de campo como él estaba apto para ser rey y regirlos a todos ellos. Temía fallarle a su pueblo, pero también temía fallarle a Zelda, que ella en algún punto de su vida se diese cuenta que el desposarse con alguien con nulos conocimientos en el arte de gobernar era perjudicial para todos. Ya estaba cayendo la noche cuando sintió pasos cerca de él, y al levantar la vista vio al maestro Auru, quien lo observaba desde toda su estatura con un gesto indescifrable. Sin decir nada, el antiguo tutor de la princesa tomó asiento junto al héroe y no dijo nada por un buen rato, mientras a ambos los invadía el sonido del agua tras ellos.

-No fue tarea fácil darle el anuncio al consejo - Dijo el maestro, tan de repente que Link se sobresaltó - Muchos nobles están descontentos y amenazan con retirar su apoyo a la monarquía.

Link era un chico humilde de campo, absolutamente ignorante en cuanto a los asuntos de la corte, pero tenía claro que algo así no podía ser una buena noticia. Se preguntaba realmente si Zelda estaba siendo consciente de que aquella decisión podía no ser la más favorable de todas.

-¿Usted cree que lo mejor es que esta unión no se lleve a cabo? - Preguntó Link, y la sola declaración le presionó el pecho dolorosamente.

Auru lo miró por un instante en silencio, parecía estar escogiendo sus palabras.

-Tal vez para que el reino siga con las mismas tradiciones y perpetuando las mismas formas, sí, sería inconveniente su matrimonio - respondió. Link bajó la mirada con tristeza - Pero yo sé que la princesa es distinta, ella desde lo más profundo de su ser quiere la máxima prosperidad para su reino, y para que algunas cosas cambien es necesario que ella tome las riendas de su vida sin importar lo que dicten las costumbres. Tu eres igual que ella en ese sentido, y quien más que el héroe que nos salvó a todos de un destino nefasto para construir unos nuevos cimientos para que Hyrule se desarrolle de la mejor manera. Si ustedes se aman, el reino se beneficiará de su relación, no pongo duda en ello.

Link agradeció las palabras del maestro, pues era lo que más necesitaba en un momento donde la incertidumbre de hacer lo correcto le perturbaba. Sería tal cuál Auru había predicho, y trabajaría arduamente para ser un monarca del que todo el reino estaría orgulloso.

* * *

Debido a la rapidez del compromiso y a los molestos rumores que proliferaban como hongos en humedad, los preparativos para la boda real se aceleraron con una velocidad inusitada, nunca antes vista en enlace previo. Luego del anuncio que molestó a los nobles pero que sopresiva y gratamente llenó de alegría al bajo pueblo, fecharon la boda para dentro de dos meses en los últimos días del verano, planificando también una celebración abierta para que todos quienes acudiesen a la ciudadela disfrutasen del júbilo que causaba la unión y la coronación de la monarca como regente del pueblo. Si bien era muy extraño que quien rigiese fuera la reina y no el rey, los vasallos lo tomaron con aceptación, siendo el papel del defensor de Hyrule en la guerra contra Ganondorf un aliciente para que todos miraran con buenos ojos aquella unión, además de la actitud de la futura monarca la cual siempre ponía por delante el bienestar de su pueblo frente a cualquier adversidad.

Link, después de mucho meditar la situación en la que se encontraba, decidió volver a Ordon para colocar todos sus asuntos en orden y mudarse finalmente a lo que hasta el final de sus días sería su hogar, además así aprovecharía de invitar a todo Ordon a su boda, siendo que sus vecinos era todo lo que él conocía como una familia. Al principio todos estaban escépticos respecto al enlace de Link, aquel joven humilde y campesino que trabajaba con sus propias manos para la prosperidad de un pueblo precario y alejado de la gran vida de la ciudadela no era lo que se imaginaban precisamente para una refinada y elegante princesa, pero con el pasar de los días vieron en sus ojos el gran amor y devoción que profesaba no sólo hacia ella, también a la idea de ser partícipe de un mejor futuro para el mismo pueblo de Ordon.

Link siempre recordaría esas largas charlas hasta el alba con Rusl, quien le aconsejaba sobre la vida en matrimonio y sobre cómo ser un buen hombre de familia. Tampoco olvidaría aquellos últimos días con los niños, jugueteando por el lago, por el campo y por el bosque, exprimiendo de él todas las habilidades que había aprendido en su travesía, contando increíbles historias de su periplo. Pero también recordaría la triste mirada de su amiga Ilia, que si bien había estado reacia a hablarle durante semanas, terminó por acudir a él con sus ojos acuosos y llenos de melancolía, deseándole la mayor de las suertes en su nueva vida. Así, el héroe del Crepúsculo pasó las últimas seis semanas en su pueblo, volviendo la noche de la víspera de su boda al palacio. Con tanto ajetreo, los novios no se habían visto en el arribo de Link ni en el transcurso de la noche, además Zelda no quería seguir avivando los rumores, ciertos en realidad, de que tenía relaciones pre-nupciales con su futuro esposo.

La luna dejó paso a una mañana brillante y despejada, la brisa agradable peinaba los campos y el verde del páramo parecía estar más colorido aquel día. Pareciera que las Diosas mostraban su bendición hermoseando el paisaje y favoreciendo la temperatura en comparación a los últimos calurosos días.

Cuando despertó, Zelda tenía la sensación de no haber dormido nada en toda la noche. No se sentía particularmente cansada, pero los nervios de aquel día llegaron instantáneamente para instalarse en la boca de su estómago, hoy vería a Link luego de seis largas semanas padeciendo su ausencia, y además se convertiría finalmente en su esposa, ganando también la potestad de regir Hyrule con prosperidad y sabiduría. Se levantó de la cama rápidamente colocándose una bata y entrando al cuarto de baño para asearse, luego del baño se vistió con un vestido sencillo y se dirigió al comedor a desayunar.

Cuando abrió las puertas del comedor se llevó una gran decepción, pues deseaba encontrar a Link y verlo antes de que todo el castillo fuese un caos, pero en aquella larga mesa no había más que unos cuantos alimentos para que desayunara. Desanimada, se sentó en su puesto habitual y comenzó a comer sin muchas ganas, resignada a que no vería al guerrero hasta el mismo momento de las nupcias.

* * *

Definitivamente le llevaría un largo tiempo acostumbrarse a las costumbres del palacio. Estaba tan cansado que durmió sin saber nada del mundo, hasta que una sirvienta casi lo lanzó cama abajo tratando de despertarlo.

-Lo siento mucho joven Link... - dijo la muchacha, incómoda por la semi desnudez del joven y por tener que despertarlo casi tumbándolo de su lecho - Es hora de que se levante si no quiere llegar tarde a su propia boda.

Alertado por lo que dijo la mucama el guerrero se levantó tan rápido que la chica se asustó. Al ver la hora supo que quedaba bastante para el horario previsto de la ceremonia, por lo que miró confundido a la sirvienta.

-¿No crees que faltan varias horas para ello? - Preguntó, con unas ganas increíbles de volver a la cama.

-Es necesario que el consorte real sepa que las obligaciones que tienen requieren al menos una mañana completa - Una voz masculina resonó por la habitación. El maestro Auru acababa de hacer aparición en los aposentos del futuro rey - Buenos días majestad.

-Auru... sabes que no debes llamarme así.

-El protocolo debe respetarse en ciertas ocasiones, más en el mismísimo día en que se convertirá en el hombre más poderoso del reino, literalmente. Es imperante que se asee, lo esperaré en el despacho real en diez minutos.

Estando nuevamente solo en sus aposentos, Link suspiró luego de ser perturbado en su sueño, sin embargo una creciente ansiedad comenzó a apoderarse de él, no sólo por la boda, también tenía unas increíbles ganas de ver a su prometida, después de todo llevaba semanas sin abrazarla ni sentir su aroma. Se aseó y vistió lo más rápido que pudo y acudió al llamado de Auru en el despacho. El rubio cenizo creía que le esperaba una charla sobre sus labores en el reino, pero no dimensionaba que Auru se tomaba muy en serio su tarea de instruirlo sobre el manejo de todo lo relacionado con ser el nuevo rey de Hyrule. Link nunca había sido muy fanático de los libros ni mucho menos de estudiarlos -o leerlos- y el hecho de tener que apoyar a Zelda en las labores reales suponía una serie de tareas a las que no estaba acostumbrado. Auru pareció notar en el semblante del joven héroe aquella preocupación característica en una persona que no tiene idea de qué hacer a continuación.

-Sé que parece abrumadora la cantidad de cosas que hay por hacer...

-Ya lo creo - Interrumpió Link con un suspiro de incredulidad.

-Pero es la reina quien tendrá la situación más difícil. Usted como consorte debe velar porque ella no decaiga ante tal responsabilidad.

"Consorte", claro. La palabra lo decía todo. Era extraño pensar en sí mismo como algo más que un chico de campo cosechando calabazas u ordeñando a las cabras, pero por ella sería capaz de convertirse en cualquier cosa y hacerlo bien, o al menos daría su vida intentándolo.

-Es un poco extraño que el papel de consorte lo tenga un varón, de hecho es algo sin precedentes - Continuó Auru - Históricamente ha estado en la labor de las consortes reales el cuidado y la crianza de los vástagos.

-¿Vás... tagos? - La cara de Link era una mezcla de interrogación y pánico.

-Hijos.

-Hijos... - repitió el héroe.

Auru rió de manera divertida. Era cómico que recién ahora el chico estuviese dimensionando el significado de casarse con la heredera al trono, y más aún la responsabilidad que aquello conllevaba.

-Necesito hablar con Zelda - dijo Link tan repentinamente que Auru se sorprendió.

-La princesa debe estar en sus aposentos preparándose para la ceremonia...

-Da igual. Es urgente.

Se levantó como si tuviese un resorte en el trasero y dejó al maestro - que seguramente lo regañaría después - con la boca abierta. Lo cierto es que el tema de los hijos lo había inquietado un poco, pero la verdadera razón es que deseaba verla desesperadamente. Atravesó toda el ala oeste del castillo tropezando con sirvientes ajetreados y guardias en cada rincón, hasta llegar a la gran puerta de roble que servía como entrada a la habitación de la futura regente. Tocó varias veces, y casi se dispone a abrir la puerta sin que le atendieran hasta que una mucama a penas se asomó por la puerta semi abierta.

-¿Si? - preguntó, con una vocecilla tímida.

-Necesito hablar con la princesa - Empujó la puerta, pero la mucama, con una fuerza increíble, se negó a dejarlo pasar.

-Es de mala suerte que el novio vea a su prometida antes de la ceremonia de nupcias...

-Oh, por todas las Diosas - farfulló molesto.

-¿Qué sucede? - Se escuchó al interior de la habitación. La voz de Zelda era como un bálsamo para sus oídos.

Aprovechando la distracción de la mucama, empujó la puerta con fuerza abriéndola de par en par. Unas cuantas sirvientas ayudaban a la princesa con los últimos detalles de su vestido mientras otras retocaban su peinado. Decir que estaba hermosa era un insulto a lo que realmente presenciaban sus ojos. Aquel vestido blanco como la nieve se le ceñía al cuerpo con exquisitez, ajustado en la cintura y con un corte precioso que acentuaba sus anchas caderas. Las mangas de encaje blanco caían gráciles, dándole un aire divino. Su cabello se arremolinaba como una cascada brillante por el escote de su espalda, mientras el visillo de las cortinas tras ella creaban una ilusión óptica, como si alas salieran de su espalda... era como un ángel, luminosa, cándida y mágica, iluminaba toda la estancia con su sola presencia. La perfecta "O" que formaban sus labios rosas demostraban la sorpresa que sentía al verlo allí tan súbitamente, y estuvo bastante tiempo sumida en sus pensamientos antes de que se aclarara la garganta e indicara a las mucamas que se retirasen para poder hablar con su prometido.

Cuando la última mucama cerró la puerta de roble tras sí, Link cerró con llave y corrió hacia su dama, robándole un apasionado beso y agarrándola fuertemente por la cintura. La boca de ella estaba dulce como el néctar, su lengua caliente revelaba cuánto ella también lo había extrañado, haciendo el beso más urgente, húmedo y pasional. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, la princesa separó sus labios de los del héroe tomando aire, y alejándose unos cuantos centímetros para no caer en la tentación.

-Necesitaba verte...- suspiró él. El aire tibio le hizo cosquillas en sus labios aún húmedos.

-Deberías estar preparándote para la ceremonia - dijo ella, tratando de obviar la creciente excitación que sentía entre sus piernas.

-Soy hombre, eso puedo hacerlo en cinco minutos.

-Link...

Pero cualquier súplica era inútil. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos más cercanía, más besos e intimidad. Leyendo los sentidos de la chica, el guerrero la levantó con un poco de dificultad mientras la besaba ardientemente, demostrando ferozmente cuánto le había hecho falta. Sin poder encontrar una posición cómoda por el vestido de Zelda, la tomó delicadamente con cuidado de no estropear la elaborada falda y la estampó suavemente contra la pared, abriendo sus piernas y colocándose entre ellas, teniendo espacio suficiente como para que el vestido no estorbara. En esa posición ella pudo sentir en su intimidad la dureza de la virilidad de quien se convertiría en su marido en unas cuantas horas, suspiró trabajosamente sobre el oído de Link quien se estremeció al contacto con el hálito tibio de su dama.

-No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé - Dijo él mientras llenaba de besos el cuello de la chica, quien por las sensaciones arqueaba deliciosamente su espalda.

-Lo sé - suspiró ella - Yo también lo sufrí.

Sin más dilación el chico con una habilidad maestra desató su pantalón para consumar la unión, pero cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo un estruendoso golpe en la puerta les llamó la atención. Les tomó unos cuantos segundos notar que alguien estaba llamando, _hace ya varios minutos..._

-¿Si? - Preguntó la princesa, tratando de ocultar el temblor de su voz que evidenciaba su excitación.

-Ha llegado la comitiva de Ordon - Anunció una voz masculina tras la puerta, seguramente un guardia - El maestro Auru insiste en que el consorte real les dé la bienvenida.

Zelda miró a Link con una mezcla entre fastidio y diversión, pero Link estaba ya un poco cabreado.

-Hey, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para terminar lo que acabamos - susurró ella, frotando la punta de su nariz con la mejilla del chico.

Resignado, el rubio bajó a la princesa con delicadeza y la ayudó a acomodar su vestido. Antes de girar sobre sus talones, la tomó de la cintura y le robó un beso largo y tranquilo. De su túnica sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo, de la cual extrajo el anillo que había comprado hace unas semanas, y lo engarzó en el dedo anular de la princesa. Maravillada, la chica no supo que decir, miraba la joya como si esta tuviese un efecto hipnótico.

-Disfruta tus últimas horas de soltería - le dijo antes de guiñarle un ojo y marcharse de la habitación.

Ella rió divertida.

* * *

Ya estaba ataviado con su elegante atuendo nupcial: Una hermosa armadura de plata perteneciente a la realeza, menos incómoda de lo que aparentaba. Link insistió en llevar puesto el sayo del héroe bajo la armadura, pues a fin de cuentas representaba no tan solo sus hazañas, también su origen que era algo que no debía olvidarse ni pasarse por alto. A pesar de todo, la armadura combinaba perfecto con los ropajes legendarios, los cuales le daban un aire salvaje e indómito, sería un nuevo miembro de la realeza, pero también había sido un habitante común y corriente del reino.

Se había reunido con la gente de su pueblo quienes lo habían saludado calurosamente y también traían regalos y ofrendas (algo muy típico en las bodas del pueblo) en donde destacaban las enormes y aromáticas calabazas de su tierra. Los sirvientes estupefactos ante tales impropios regalos para la realeza, se llevaron las pesadas cestas sin hacer ningún comentario - o al menos no frente a Link.

Pasaron los minutos y estaban todos reunidos dentro del templo. Nobles y plebeyos convivían a pesar de los primeros, el pueblo de la ciudadela se arremolinaba fuera con la esperanza de presenciar parte de la ceremonia, o poder saludar a los monarcas.

Las enormes campanas tañeron cuando el carruaje de la princesa arribó. Si bien el ya la había visto en su habitación, nunca podría dejar de sorprenderse ante la belleza magnánima que su amada poseía, y más que eso, la humildad y sencillez que emanaba por cada poro de su cuerpo. Es verdad que era noble y de alta cuna, pero tenía un amor y una devoción por su pueblo que la hacían estar muy por encima de cualquier aristócrata que pululara por allí. Era elegante y grácil, pero increíblemente compasiva y gentil. Probablemente era el rasgo que más amaba en ella. A pasos lentos y armoniosos se dirigió al altar en donde él la esperaba con las manos sudorosas, sin poder frenar el nerviosismo que invadía su cuerpo. Al llegar a los peldaños anteriores al altar, Link tomó su mano con delicadeza, sintiendo el anillo que él mismo le había dado un par de horas antes. La princesa le sonrió, con aquel gesto luminoso que lo enamoraba a cada segundo.

Ambos siguieron las instrucciones del sacerdote, quien prosiguió a dar un largo discurso sobre la importancia de la virtud y un montón de cosas a las que dejó de ponerles atención luego de la media hora de sermón, hasta en la cara de Zelda se reflejaba levemente el hastío que sentía por lo largo de la cátedra y por la voz soporífera del anciano. Luego del interminable monólogo, ambos se arrodillaron para recibir la bendición de las Diosas, que era una serie de rezos dedicadas a las tres deidades de la trifuerza, quienes mediante el sagrado vínculo llenaban de gracia el enlace real. Al ponerse de pie nuevamente, ambos tuvieron que pronunciar unos votos que se habían aprendido semanas antes, Link lo memorizó en su viaje a Ordon, y agradeció mentalmente a Ilia por ayudarlo en tal proeza.

-Mediante el poder que me otorgan las Diosas, los declaro enlazados por el sagrado vínculo del matrimonio.

Acto seguido sellaron la unión con un beso casto que el pueblo celebró con vítores y júbilo. Link se retiró del altar, dejando sola a la princesa quien se arrodilló frente al sacerdote, el cual con un florete ornamental envistió el hombro derecho de la dama.

-La sangre real corre por sus venas. La bendición de las Diosas adorna su mano, siendo portadora de una sabiduría dotada por la mismísima Nayru. Está en mis manos y en los anhelos de todos los seres que habitan la tierra de Hyrule, que hoy nos rija una nueva reina.

El sacerdote colocó sobre los hombros de la ahora monarca una capa pesada, le entregó un cetro de cristal con un enorme diamante en la punta, y una corona de oro blanco adornando su cabeza. La mujer se dio la vuelta y observó desde lo alto del altar a su pueblo, quienes la vitoreaban alegres de tener a una regente tan entregada y devota hacia ellos.

-Sé que hoy se rompen algunas tradiciones - Dijo, una vez la algarabía cesó un poco - Sé que no es costumbre que una mujer tome las decisiones políticas, ni mucho menos que el consorte real sea alguien de origen humilde. Hemos roto milenios de costumbres, pero creo firmemente que está a nuestro alcance mejorar y hacer prosperar este reino. Está en mi alma y mi linaje el amor por mi pueblo, a quien jamás abandonaré ante las adversidades, pero este momento de júbilo jamás habría sido posible si el héroe acá presente no nos hubiese librado de la peor amenaza sufrida en siglos. Con su valía, el ahora rey de Hyrule nos defendió de todos los males que acecharon el reino. Sacrificó su vida sin pedir nada a cambio. Y es hoy que, como reina, le doy mi mayor y más sincera apología.

Con gracia, la monarca se inclinó en dirección a Link. Acto seguido, todos en el templo se inclinaron ante él, incluso los nobles a regañadientes y el sacerdote sorprendido. Jamás se había sentido tan reconocido, y una mezcla de orgullo y emoción le invadió la boca del estómago.

...-...

Las celebración fue en grande. Toda la ciudadela disfrutaba al compás de la comida, la bebida y la música cortesía de la corona, incluso el festejo se oía desde sus aposentos en el palacio cuando ya llevaban una hora de haberse retirado.

Al entrar, la reina se liberó de aquel corsé que la estaba torturando, y se quedó solo con su ropa interior y la misma bata traslúcida que había utilizado meses antes. Por su parte Link se quitó la armadura, dejándola en un maniquí que habían dispuesto en los nuevos aposentos reales. Se desprendió del sayo y secundó a su esposa solo dejando su ropa interior. Ambos se metieron bajo las mantas con la intención de compartir un momento juntos, sentir la piel del otro, acariciarse luego de un día ajetreado.

-Estoy agotada... - Exhaló ella. Link le acomodó un mechón rebelde tras la oreja.

-Bailaste con casi todo el reino, me sorprende que puedas mantenerte aún en pie.

Ella rió divertida. Prácticamente le había faltado bailar solo con el sumo sacerdote.

-Tú no te quedaste atrás. Todas deseaban bailar contigo.

-Ya lo sabes, soy irresistible.

Ella le pegó un suave manotazo en el hombro.

-¡Oye! Es verdad, soy el mejor partido de Hyrule.

-Si tu lo dices - ella rodó los ojos. Ambos rieron y se besaron un rato, disfrutando de la quietud que les brindaba el estar solos al fin.

-De solo pensar en todo lo que tenemos que hacer mañana... Será otro día largo. Además tú debes iniciar tus clases con Auru.

Link ya iba a reclamar cuando el nombre del maestro salió a colación.

-Lo olvidaba... Auru mencionó algo sobre los vástagos.

-¿Vástagos?

-Sí, sobre que debíamos hacer bebés o algo así.

La risa de Zelda sonó por toda la habitación.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Es que suena como si fuese un deber real o algo así, como un decreto - dijo ella. Aunque no estaba muy lejos de ser así.

-Bueno, de todas formas tendremos que tener hijos algún día - dijo él.

Zelda se quedó callada un momento y observó el perfil de su esposo, dejándolo continuar.

-Es extraño el pensar en tener hijos. Ya sabes, siempre fui un huérfano más o menos solitario, nunca me planteé el casarme o dejar descendencia en este mundo, todo ha sido un poco repentino.

-¿No lo deseas?

-¿Tener hijos? ¡Claro que sí! - rectificó él, como si Zelda hubiese entendido mal lo que el trataba de decir - Nada me haría más feliz que ser padre junto a la mujer de mi vida, y es un hecho de que debemos darle un heredero al reino. Aunque creo que debemos esperar un poco más... aclimatarme a las responsabilidades del castillo, de mi cargo... y toda esta ajetreada vida de nobles.

Zelda suspiró y se removió incómoda bajo las sábanas, tratando de buscar una posición adecuada. Miró atentamente el techo de la cama con dosel, como si los hilos de plata bordados en la tela fuesen lo más interesante del mundo. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, ella volvió a hablar.

-Creo que es un poco tarde para eso...

-¿Cómo...?

Con suavidad, la reina tomó la mano de su esposo y la colocó en su vientre. Link estaba tan sorprendido que le costó reaccionar, siquiera vocalizar, durante varios minutos.

-Son las consecuencias de tener relaciones prenupciales - Ella se encogió de hombros, divertida - Así que tendrás que aprender deprisa todas aquellas obligaciones que te aquejan. Pues en unos meses más, tendrás otra responsabilidad.

Link la abrazó tan fuerte que ella creyó que se desarmaría. La alegría lo invadió como un virus, devorando todo rastro de inseguridad con respecto al ser padre o al ser consorte. Se dedicó el resto de la noche a hacer conjeturas sobre el sexo del bebé, sobre los posibles nombres, demostrando una emoción que cautivó el corazón de la reina. Al cabo de una hora, exhaustos, ambos se rindieron al sueño con los cuerpos entrelazados, con las almas entrelazadas.

Les deparaba un futuro lleno de trabajo duro y de aprendizaje. Pero al fin y al cabo, un futuro juntos.

 ** _FIN._**


End file.
